


Revolutionize My Reality

by jewishedwardelric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soul-Searching, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewishedwardelric/pseuds/jewishedwardelric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Royed Soulmate AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolutionize My Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is too damn short, but I'll make up for it.

**_Your soulmate is not someone who comes into your life peacefully_ **

**_It is one who comes to make you question things, who changes your reality,_ **

**_Somebody that marks a before and after in your life_ **

**_It is not the human being everyone has idealized, but an ordinary person,_ **

**_Who manages to revolutionize your world in a second_ **

**~ Anonymous**

 

Soulmates. One of the rarest bonds imaginable. No one knows how it works, why it works the way it does. People spend their whole lives searching for their soulmates, but it’s rare that someone actually finds theirs. So rare that Edward wonders if this wasn’t all just a fat load of shit.

And then… _he_ came along. He, who changed Edward’s world, turned him upside down.


End file.
